fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Just a passing through Master/Kuzunoha
Fanmade Servant Special 2 “Kuzunoha” Tribute for Japanese, Chinese and American's mother day, May 12, 2019 70% chance to Seal one enemy's NP for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Drain Chance + |l1 = 80% |l2 = 82% |l3 = 84% |l4 = 86% |l5 = 88% |l6 = 90% |l7 = 92% |l8 = 94% |l9 = 96% |l10 = 100% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Increases own defense by 30% for 3 attacks, 3 turn. |leveleffect = NP + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Increases party's buff removal resistance by 100% for 1 time, 3 turns. |leveleffect = Arts + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Heal + |2l1 = 1000 |2l2 = 1100 |2l3 = 1200 |2l4 = 1300 |2l5 = 1400 |2l6 = 1500 |2l7 = 1600 |2l8 = 1700 |2l9 = 1800 |2l10 = 2000 |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank C= 60% Chance to Charm all enemies for 1 turn. Grants party Evasion for 1 attack, 3 turns. Deals 2000 damage to self. HP cannot fall below 1 from this NP. Demerit |overchargeeffect = Increases party's defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = HP Regen + |l1 = 1000 HP |l2 = 1500 HP |l3 = 1750 HP |l4 = 1875 HP |l5 = 2000 HP |chargeeffect = Defense + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 35% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 45% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |12}} |33 = |2}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |12}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |12}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |5}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |2}} |81 = |6}} |82 = |55}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Her poem is "If you love me, darling, come and see me. / You will find me yonder in the great wood / Of Shinoda of Izumi Province where the leaves / Of arrowroots always rustle in pensive mood." (恋しくば尋ね来て見よ 和泉なる信太の森のうらみ葛の葉) (Translated from Wikipedia.) |b4 = The Alluring Bless from Fox Maiden Rank: C Type: Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm Koishi no Kuzunoha (The Beloved Kuzunoha) A Noble Phantasm that allows her to expand the mana inside her core. Its name actually based on the farewell poem that she gives to her husband and her son. As she also releases her bewitched pheromone, it could be used for distracting the enemies... But by using this Noble Phantasm, she has to sacrifice something important in her life, she usually just using her blood to activate it, it can be blood for someone that she really close to or even her own life, to increase the capability, that made her Noble Phantasm potential to be “Suicide-type” Noble Phantasm. |jb5= If you have Murasaki Shikibu: Hmm...that well well-endowed body woman is my son's disciple, isn't she? She is quite interested culture girl, well...despite she is kind of a bit too clumsy, but I'm pretty sure that she isn't dumb. If you have any Tamamo: To think that the infamous Tamamo no Mae split her tails and coursing a creation of...eh...what it calls? Tamamo Nine? Well...while I'm not good with her original self as we are too different, but I actually find her fluffy self to be interested and very fun to talk. Hold on the second, isn't mean the beautiful secretary also here? If she's here, should I kill her if I have a chance? (I hope Vitch don't turn out to be Kuzunoha, ) If you have Ashiya Douman: He's here! Ashiya Douman! This guy is heresy. Stay back, Master! Don't worry, I will not let him harm you like he trying did to Seimei, not anymore! Eh? Are you just coming to greeting? Kuh, listen, if something happens to my master, it would be your fault, got it? (I hope Douman don't turn out to be Seimei dark side like I predicted.) If you have Yu Miaoyi: Master, I wonder that why the sage woman trying to run away for me, even I just want to give her some hug, I don't know what she was facing in her past life...but I feel like I can't just look away from her. |b5 = Initially, she wants to live happily as a human, but until her child, who inherits her inhuman powers, witness Kuzunoha’s true form, “The Pale White Kitsune”. Her secret has been discovered, she has no choice but escapes, but not before she left the farewell poem to her husband and son. But despite her husband find out she is the fox that he saved, but because “no good deed goes unrewarded”, instead of fear and terrified, he and his son follow her to meet her for one last time. During the final encounter, she presented them a crystal ball and a golden box as parting gifts, inside the box, it has the power that could make Seimei allow him to understand the language of beasts. ---And she left them forever, but some believe that Kuzunoha still secretly visit them to see how Seimei grow-up to become the most powerful onmyōji. |jex= Comment Yet another "Fanmade Servant Special" section, I hope you like it. (I stop counting it.) For making Kuzunoha, I tried to make her personality contrasting to Tamamo no Mae as much as possible, making she probably become a Hisui to Kohaku!Tamamo or more or least, kind of tsundere toward the master. Just like most of aloof servants, her aloof is toning down as the progress of bond level (and very quick) and ascension. But besides that attitude, she actually a pretty nice person (I don't know that if I make her too nice or something.). As DW confirmed the existence of Ashiya Douman, I hope they will make Abe no Seimei appear in the game. She would have a special quote to other children servants and Raikou as well. PS. If anything wrong or curious, please ask me. |ex= While Tamamo is the malevolent fox who want to live with humans, Kuzunoha is the benevolent fox who doesn’t really believe about “human can live happily with the monster.”. But after she makes her way to this Chaldea, she finds out that many inhuman beings can somehow live together and befriending, that makes her regret that “If she chooses to stay with her beloved family?”. For master, Kuzunoha could see the master as an adopted child as she will support and do anything for her master, just like how typical good mother does with her child. But unlike Raikou, her affection is not another kind of madness, it actually the “pure motherly love” from the one woman who wants to be helpful to another person. }} Trivia *She voiced by Kuwashima Houko, who also voices Uka-no-Mitama-no-Kami from InaKon, Android 21 from Dragon Ball FighterZ (her battle animation is loosely based on 21) and Mordred from Studio DEEN's Fate/Stay Night. *At first, she would be 5-stars like Tamamo, but probably too much for her. *She supposed to be "Star Attribute", but I change in the final minute. *Faceclaim: Princess Meiran from Soccer Spirits. (Link for the picture, here) Category:Blog posts